A photoconductor drum substrate for use in a photoconductor drum to be mounted in an electronic copying machine or a laser printer for supporting a photoconductive photosensitive layer of selenium or organic photoreceptor is formed of a metal pipe such as an aluminum (including its alloy) pipe. This pipe is required to have not only high dimensional precision (e.g., straightness) but also high surface precision to obtain a high quality image.
In the meantime, in many cases, although such pipe is manufactured of a raw pipe by a drawing process, the raw pipe of such pipe is often in an even surface status. Accordingly, the surface of the raw pipe has been subjected to a honing process to uniformize (e.g., roughen evenly) the surface of the raw pipe. Furthermore, since foreign substances such as abrasive grains or dirt adhering to the surface of the raw pipe, the raw pipe has been subjected to a washing process to remove the foreign substances (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: JP 2001-296679, A
Patent Document 2: JP 2004-246124, A